


kinktober 2019 - day 26

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Twincest, improper use of magitek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “And youmadethis?” Alphinaud asked, staring at it suspiciously. “How?Why?”“Yes, by listening to Cid for more than five seconds,” Alisaie rolled her eyes. “And as for your second question: because I want to put it in you and see what happens.”
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	kinktober 2019 - day 26

“The theory is fairly simple,” Alisaie had said, when she pulled the strange, oblong device out of her bag. “The magitek motor creates rapid, but localized, movement, resulting in a sort of… buzzing.”

“And you _made_ this?” Alphinaud asked, staring at it suspiciously. “How? _Why?_”

“Yes, by listening to Cid for more than five seconds,” Alisaie rolled her eyes. “And as for your second question: because I want to put it in you and see what happens.”

Alphinaud’s initial reaction was abject horror, but looking back now, he probably should have trusted his sister. She is cleverer than she looks, after all.

They’re staying at an inn in Ul’dah tonight, and for once in his life, Alphinaud is incredibly thankful for the bustle of the city. Without it he’d feel rather bad for their neighbors, considering the unbroken stream of obscene noises he can’t seem to muffle as Alisaie thrusts her terrible invention in and out of him. It’s thicker than his fingers—and, of course, hers—and smoother to the touch than he imagines a cock would be, gliding easily into his wet cunt at the brutal pace Alisaie sets (the pace that they both know Alphinaud prefers, even if he’ll never admit it out loud).

The vibration feels like nothing that can be replicated by a normal hand. It feels like he’s being fucked a hundred times more—not faster, or harder, but _more_, and he hardly feels the need to touch himself when the feeling of it dragging occasionally over his clit is almost enough to satisfy him, until Alisaie angles it away again and he moans louder in frustration. The cheap sheets are definitely stretching under his grip, but until they start tearing, Alphinaud can’t bring himself to care.

He can’t imagine the kind of arm strength Alisaie has built up in their time apart; he would have gotten tired long ago. In fact, the longer the act goes on, the harder Alisaie manages to fuck him, until he feels like his insides must be bruising, but he doesn’t ask her to stop, not when he’s so close to coming from this alone.

Alphinaud tilts his hips upwards in an attempt to get just the right angle, but Alisaie grins and moves the device in the opposite direction he wants. Alphinaud lets out a breathy squawk of indignation.

“Come now, brother, you can’t expect to get what you want _that_ easily,” she says, slowly pulling it almost all the way out of him until he feels _please please please_ tumbling from his lips without his permission. 

“I’d like to think that if there was—ah, _ah_—“ Alphinaud’s words are cut off as Alisaie thrusts into him again, but he collects himself. “If there was something you wanted, you would _tell me_ instead of letting me—_suffer_, oh gods.”

“Science is a process,” Alisaie says simply, and Alphinaud groans as Alisaie pulls the device out again, but then nearly screams as she presses the tip of it directly against his clit, practically thrashing through his long-awaited orgasm.

His whole body shakes as he comes down from the high, and Alisaie mercifully flips the switch that stops the device from vibrating, but he can already feel himself craving more, once his body isn’t quite so overstimulated. 

“Well, Alphinaud? What are the results?”

Alphinaud puts an arm over his eyes and lets out a shuddery, exhausted noise.

“Good to hear. My turn, then,” she says, shoving him to the side of the bed and lying down on her back next to him, spreading her already bared legs.

“You truly stole all of my energy in the womb,” Alphinaud complains, but he does have enough in him to prop his head up and watch.


End file.
